duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku
}} Super Battle Guynext x Goku is the 16th DMR pack in the OCG. It has a counterpart, DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin. Details *This set features 58 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **2 Secret Double Victory Rares **1 Victory Rare **1 Secret Victory Rare **2 Super Rares **4 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons **3 Secret Dramatic Cards *Packaging rate is the same as DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen. The secret Dramatic Cards Heaven Rosia, True Dragon Edge and Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge have the same packaging rate as a Victory Rare, while Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge has the same packaging rate as a Very Rare. *A carton (12 boxes) has 3 Double Victory cards including the Secret. *There are 22 cards that have a Rare card rarity or below that are printed in both DMR-16 sets. However, many of them have different illustrations. New Races This set introduces 4 new races: * Cyber Virus Kai * Dark Knightmare * Fire Bird En * Snow Faerie Kaze Reprinted Cards: *Emergency Typhoon *Lifeplan Charger *Large Gathering! Acorn Army *Holy Land Rebirth Keywords *Dragon Mana Arms *Multicolored Mana Arms *Recycle *Super Strike Back Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Heaven Rosia, True Dragon Edge *Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *Spellbe, Aqua Spellcaster *Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant *Jet Polka *Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster *Ottakara Atakara Contents *㊙1d/㊙3d Heaven Rosia, True Dragon Edge *㊙2d/㊙3d Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *㊙3d/㊙3d Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *VV1/VV1 MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge *V1a/V1 Welcome Hell, Prison Devil Depth V1b/V1 Deathgoros, Prison Demonic Corrupt King *S1/S2 Kuronopagyara, Sin Hero *S2/S2 The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *1a/54 Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress 1b/54 Q-END, Nu Dragment-King *2/54 Vicious Deslar, Fantasy Knight *3/54 Zetsuboubaddo, Dark Demon Dragon *4/54 Genji Triple Cross, Passion Dragon *5/54 Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental *6a/54 Whitey, Dragon Soul Church 6b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *7/54 Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol *8/54 Spellbe, Aqua Spellcaster *9/54 Dragment Innovation *10/54 Hellvorof, Prison Dragon Edge *11/54 Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon *12/54 Gurudemubou, Original Sin Demon Dragon *13/54 Mettagils, Passion Dragon *14a/54 Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle 14b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *15/54 Linkwood's Soul Burning *16/54 Bell the Elemental *17/54 Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind *18a/54 Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins 18b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *19/54 Tsurato Usutora, Leader of Division *20/54 Master Spark *21/54 Octopuscal, Great Captain *22/54 Nu Metal Avenger Revenge, Dragon Edge *23/54 The Mister, Aqua Admiral *24/54 Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon *25/54 Googoo Booboo *26/54 Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant *27/54 Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon *28/54 Thrilling Jet, Passion Dragon *29/54 Jet Polka *30/54 Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind *31/54 Jone, Adventure Style *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *33/54 Adventuo, Adventurous Wings *34/54 Joan Spark, Continuous Chant *35/54 Trois Charger *36/54 Trigaroid, Aqua Spy *37/54 Raider, Aqua Adventurer *38/54 Golden Proof *39/54 Emergency Typhoon *40/54 Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *41/54 Steak Burg *42/54 Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster *43/54 Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division *44/54 Ottakara Atakara *45/54 Blade of Mutual Fall *46/54 Nikka, Guerrilla Division *47/54 Kilholman, Explosive Adventure *48/54 Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay *49/54 GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant *50/54 Belbale, Snow Faerie *51/54 Prepre, Guerrilla Division *52/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *53/54 Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant *54/54 Lifeplan Charger Cycles Continuous Chant (Each of these spells have "連唱" in their name, and the Recycle keyword.) * — Joan Spark, Continuous Chant * — Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant * — Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant * — GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant * — Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant dmr16極-34.jpg|Joan Spark, Continuous Chant dmr16極-40.jpg|Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant dmr16極-26.jpg|Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant dmr16極-49.jpg|GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant dmr16極-53.jpg|Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant Shield Trigger - Mana Arms Creatures (Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms: 5" ability that gives them the file:shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger keyword when there is 5 cards of their respective civilization in the mana zone. They also each cost 7 mana, have 6000 power, and a Command Dragon race.) * — Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental * — Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol * — Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon * — Mettagils, Passion Dragon * — Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind dmr16極-5.jpg|Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental dmr16極-7.jpg|Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol dmr16極-11.jpg|Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon dmr16極-13.jpg|Mettagils, Passion Dragon dmr16極-17.jpg|Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind Adventure - Deck Revealers (Each of these creatures can reveal the top card of their deck. If its a Dragon or shares a race with that creature, they gain an ability. They also feature 冒険 (Adventure) in their name.) * — Adventuo, Adventurous Wings * — Raider, Aqua Adventurer * — Kilholman, Explosive Adventure * — Jone, Adventure Style dmr16極-33.jpg|Adventuo, Adventurous Wings dmr16極-37.jpg|Raider, Aqua Adventurer dmr16極-47.jpg|Kilholman, Explosive Adventure dmr16極-31.jpg|Jone, Adventure Style Megacycles The following cycles are shared between this set and DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin. All Over the World (Each of these dragheart fortresses can combine into a 5-part dragheart creature.) * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins dmr16極-6a.jpg|Whitey, Dragon Soul Church back.png|Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress back.png|Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace dmr16極-14a.jpg|Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle dmr16極-18a.jpg|Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins New Race Evolution Creatures (Each of these cards are evolution creatures with a new race introduced in a DMR-16 booster pack. They each cost 4 mana and have 6000 power for [[Gou Break Dragon] who costs 5 mana]. Rather than evolving on a specific race, they can evolve on any creature in their respective civilization.) * — Ribulibarrier, Holy Sphere * — Octopuscal, Great Captain * — Vicious Deslar, Fantasy Knight * — Gou Break Dragon * — Bell the Elemental back.png| dmr16極-21.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain dmr16極-2.jpg|Vicious Deslar, Fantasy Knight back.png| dmr16極-16.jpg|Bell the Elemental "Guerrilla Division" (Each of these creatures can have more than 4 copies of themselves in a deck, as well as getting 5000 power and the "double breaker" ability when you have 5 or more of them in the battle zone.) * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division back.png|Newee, Guerrilla Division back.png|Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-43.jpg|Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-46.jpg|Nikka, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-51.jpg|Prepre, Guerrilla Division Trivia *Unlike DMR-14 and DMR-15, the 100 thousand Due-Yen ticket now has Gyou on it instead of Benchan. Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs